


Exclusive view

by 7years



Series: The multifaceted beauty of Baek Juho [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lazy Morning, M/M, hints of physical intimacy but otherwise just fluff so I'm not rating it higher, just Inseong admiring Juho's beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: Juho's face might be all over billboards and TV screens but only Inseong gets to see him like this.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Inseong
Series: The multifaceted beauty of Baek Juho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007106
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	Exclusive view

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt 1](https://twitter.com/sf9prompts/status/1324683559114694656): Model

Inseong wakes up to the sun streaming through the opened windows, warming his face and the otherwise too cold room. The curtain dances gently in the breeze, rising and falling calmly like Inseong’s even breaths. From the angle of the sunlight it’s still quite early in the morning and there are probably birds outside the balcony welcoming the day or singing about their early catches. If he concentrates Inseong can just about hear them over what sounds like a cross between a seething bull and rumbling thunder behind him.

It feels like a perfect morning already.

Inseong turns around to face Juho sleeping on his back, his mouth slightly ajar and letting out more noises than it should be capable of. One of his arms is raised awkwardly above his head, lodged between the top of his head and the headboard, while the other lies across his stomach over the sheet. It’s such a glorious sight that Inseong is compelled to take his sketchbook out from the nightstand drawer.

He hadn’t been able to indulge in his little hobby of drawing Juho these past couple of weeks while Juho was filming overseas but now he’s determined to fill his quota. And Juho covered in morning sunlight in their own bed is probably his most favourite thing to draw in the whole world.

His hand moves over the paper smoothly while he admires the view, smiling to himself like a fool as he basks in the fact that Juho is finally back with him. He takes extra care into getting the slope of Juho’s nose just right, since Juho claims it’s his ‘main moneymaker’ even if Inseong disagrees with it. To him Juho’s beauty is a summation of parts instead of a single element. It’s in his eyes, sharp and intense until he cracks a smile. It’s in the angle of his jaw, the curve of his lips. It’s his voice, his kindness, his outlook on life. Everything about Juho is beautiful to Inseong.

Even right now, with his face slightly bloated from a late night rest and traces of fatigue clinging under his eyes, Inseong finds him absolutely breathtaking. No make-up, no pretence, just Juho.

As if sensing the waves of adoration crashing his way Juho turns on his side, one hand clutching his own pillow as he presses his face further into it. Inseong silently coos at the action and holds himself back from kissing the pouty lips and waking Juho up. His snoring might have stopped but he’s clearly still asleep. Inseong flips to a fresh page in his sketchbook to capture this new position, hoping the scratching of pen against paper in the now-quiet room isn’t too loud.

Inseong notes how Juho’s stomach is showing more muscle definition than he remembers, something that he didn’t get to fully appreciate last night. He’s aware that Juho’s agency wanted him to put on some weight through muscles building and he had been monitoring (and appreciating) the results together with Juho. But abs? Abs is a new territory. And his hands want to touch.

But Inseong refrains himself again in favour of letting Juho sleep a bit longer. He diverts his attention into shading the red and purple marks dotting the younger’s shoulders and collarbones, taking great satisfaction in knowing only he’s allowed to mar the canvas of Juho’s perfect skin. The Juho in front of the camera might be revered by tens of thousands, but off-camera only Inseong has the privilege of seeing him in his most vulnerable state. Only Inseong gets to love him like that.

(And he loves only Inseong.)

Inseong’s unwitting model soon stirs from his sleep, halting the drawing session when he blinks blearily in the bright sunlight. His expression immediately softens when he sees Inseong, and Inseong feels that floaty sensation that Juho’s adorable smile often evokes. It always starts in his chest where it will slowly spread throughout his whole body until he feels like he’s flying.

“Good morning.” Juho murmurs, sleep lacing his voice and making Inseong’s heart beats faster.

“Morning.” Inseong keenly observes every little movements from Juho as the younger rubs his eyes and musses his hair. He notices the sketchbook that’s still in Inseong’s hands.

“Are you drawing me?” Juho asks, smiling shyly and hiding half his face into the pillow and half behind his hand. Inseong finds it amusing (and very endearing) that Juho still gets bashful over things like this after all these years.

“I was. Do you wanna see?”

Juho nods but before Inseong can hand him the book he clarifies “But later. Let’s go back to sleep first,” and he says it with his eyes closed and in that naturally cute tone that only he can do and frankly Inseong can’t say no to such a compelling invite.

So Inseong puts the sketchbook away to wriggle back under the sheet. He lets Juho pulls himself closer until he’s sighing into Inseong’s neck, with one leg thrown over Inseong’s as if wanting to keep him there. But he doesn’t need to worry. Inseong is not going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm not entirely sure what this is either. But thank you for reading!
> 
> I really wasn't planning on writing more drabbles but I couldn't pass up this challenge. So here's Part 1! Others may come slowly, if at all...


End file.
